The Eqyptian Chronicles
by Kintarou.Akito
Summary: Summary: In a place barren of emotions, a young, lost and powerful magician wander around without realizing his true strength. It is up to certain amber eyed another magician to find the lost king, to guide the king and to love the king.


The Egyptian Chronicles

Zia & Carter

Summary: In a place barren of emotions, a young, lost and powerful magician wander around without realizing his true strength. It is up to certain amber eyed another magician to find the lost king, to guide the king, to love the king, and to make the king realize what he really is…

Major "ZARTER" themes, apparently Sadie and other characters will not appear in the story until later (etc, Walt, Jaz…).

Done by: . (A.K.A = Kintarou Akito)

Chapter 1: Prologue / How I got to be a possession!

Part A

C-A-R-T-E-R

The great rays of the sun burned the crisps of life into smoldering ash. The vast coldness of the moon froze the remaining life into ice. The endless sand dunes proved to be an endless, infinite challenge of hardship and pain.

The road was narrow, the paths were many, the sands were unfriendly and I was alone.

LOST… I was lost, battered, hurt and humiliated.

I wanted to remember… remember who I was, what I was, what I am and what I must do! However, no matter how much I try, I just couldn't! Nothing came into my mind, No one was by my side, and there was no guarantee that anyone will be by my side!

A piece of ragged, torn, dirty and smelly clothes covered my petite, thin and twisted form. Shivering violently in the darkness, seeking shelter in the caves full of scorpions, collecting water from a few 'life-sustained' plants nearby… it was a terrible journey.

Sometimes I just couldn't do it, climbing the impossibly high and dunes, fighting off the hordes of poisonous scorpions, spiders and snakes, crossing through the sandstorms, finding food and water in a barren land only full of death... Even stepping the white, blazing sands barefooted was a torture.

Splints, cuts, bruises and burns… my body was full of these horrible, horrid, absolutely disgusting traces of various experiences I have had.

However I just kept going… I have forgotten my reasoning's for my actions since god knows when, I just knew that I had to keep going, to keep going, to keep going…

_Thud…_

Part B

3rd-POV

Gallops of horses, camels and heavy footsteps vibrated throughout the desert despite it being so empty and wide a horde of 100 livings are never very quiet. Dozens of lamplights lighted their path while tens of livestock's galloped and sneered. The seemingly leader of the tribe, leader of that group led the way, and (s)he wore a simple robe and a plain dark Clothes that hid his body, whilst his breathings let out a puff of smoke that indicated the freezing air of a typical desert.

Behind him were around 20 armed, horse ridden warriors and further behind them were shackled, hurt and seemingly dirty rows of men, women and children. The word Slave fitted into the category that described the later livings.

Quick and swift, off they went, the seemingly leader sneered at the 'being-a-drag-child' and one of his men quickly 'adjusted' their leader's discomfort. The blood of the child was fed into the desert…

Then they procession stopped, the leader pointed to a certain point where the unseeingly normal patch of black hair was stoke out, one of his men quickly took the lamp and rode towards that designated area, upon finding the 'unconscious-teenage-boy-that-wore-a-ragged-dirty-cloth' he shouted something in Arabic… most probably "I've found a something" to the leader.

The teenager looked dead… and foreign for he had a lighter skin tone, he looked dead and starved. Upon closer inspection, the teenager's body was bruised, cut, burned and splinted… however his handsome face and well toned body and muscles covered up the negative factors. The leader said something in Arabic and the teenager too was shackled and tied by metal chains, the only difference between the rest of the slaves and the teenager was that, the teenager, because he was unconscious was dragged by a horse, his head and body meeting the lump of rock every few strolls.

One of the warriors had to constantly look back on the teenager to check whether he was okay, alive and breathing. However the horde never stopped, they glided through the night, walked/rode through countless sand dunes and kept going, never bothering to rest or fall asleep.

After the countless hours of walking, had the group finally seem to have reached their destination. The City of Sahket or is also known as The City of No law. A paradise for fugitives running away from the national army, no law works here, the strong lives and the weak becomes the meat for the strong… are principles the people of Sahket obey. The governor of Sahket is a fugitive himself, once a mad terrorist feared for abducting countless girls and ladies, killing 14 men's and even attempting to attack some religious temples.

When the guards stopped the group for identification and for the password, the leader only lowered his hood, revealing his half-burned and half-cut face. He spoke in the Arabic… the password and showed the guard the identification passes before they were permitted to enter the city.

It was that moment when the new possession woke up from his deep slumber, his eyes half opened and he looked around the dark streets and around the horde he travelled with, before he went limp with pain and jolt of surprise… he then fell back asleep, too tired to care what was about to happen to him…

C-A-R-T-E-R

Compared to the desert I have to say that… it's gotten a little better, there is now food, water and lodging provided even though it is scarce and disgusting. My hands and feet's are tied and bounded by a huge dumbbell. I only get to sleep for 4 hours a day and am forced to carve out a limestone into a perfect rectangle for a huge construction, not only that I have to dig, work, sweep a coal mine.

There are about 200 people with the same situation as me, even though this isn't the place where I belong, I feel less lonely compared to when I was travelling harshly at the desert. The red sun and the red soil, the color of the chaos and destruction is everywhere in my camp.

I have never seen my 'master' yet, however according to some rumors, it is said that he is supposed to be a shady character. I have only been at this camp for 3 days, my patience and frustration were leaking out of its peek and my injuries on my body still stung like hell.

It I don't move I can't work and if I can't work I get whipped…

The logic of the cold blooded murders works in the place where I am right now…

Several slaves are shot, tortured, beaten, burned and sacrificed to entertain the 'master.' Not only that every week ten to twelve of us are bound by ropes and chains and have never come back, according to others they have been sent to the so called 'underground-slave-auction-hall' or something where countless slaves are sold like an exquisite animal.

I don't know why… but I feel so frustrated, I can hear the voice within my head barking commands and orders, however my body cannot follow his/hers/its command but merely stand there frozen to the wall.

The ragged clothes I wore brushed and flapped against the raging winds, the smell of blood oozed from a victim of last night, and the sun shone its bright rays into my eyes, blinding me.

Without realizing what I was doing, I temporarily lost control of my body, I tumbled and bumped into someone… that someone was being escorted by tens of guards, whom all had their swords and weapons drawn and pointed at me.

The person I bumped into got up, his face flushed with deep shades of rage; he quickly (and loudly) shouted off some harsh Arabic words and spat on my face and my body. When I tried to retaliate, I realized that the guards' weapons pinpointed at my vital spots; my neck, heart, stomach, etc. Unable to do anything I stood there paralyzed, my body was beaten and whipped harshly by the one I just bumped into, ah… the punishment I received was terrible; beaten, whipped, bruised, burnt and most terribly I was poured with a bucket of boiling oil! Lucky that the guard's aim was bad and most reached the floor and the walls right next to me, but my sides were fried… badly.

Part C

Royal-Palace! I-S-K-A-N-D-E-R'S-POV

It was terrible, the situation was terrible.

Countless magicians, warriors, priests and even royal bloods paced around the room, stared too deeply at the map or even crumbled to the floor while moaning in grief. Still being the Head of the House-of-Life, I sat on the stairs, watching, thinking, contemplating the solutions to this upcoming difficulty. The air-conditioning of this room was really bad, ventilation of air was terrible. Even worse my robes stuck to me like being glued to it.

Several hieroglyphs floated around the gathering of the greatest-most-powerful magicians in the world being gathered in one cramp, dark, hot, stuffy room was enough to drive me crazy!

Was what my insides felt… however outwardly I stayed still, my face was etched in an attempt to look serious… actually I was – geez I must be going senile with this heat! –

The reasoning for this gathering?

Well it was because of a certain Kane (royal blooded) being who happened to be the host for the GOD Horus was reported kidnapped and abducted a few days ago.

Ever since, magicians and warriors have been gathered to contemplate and think about the possible solutions to this event... seemingly we found none.

To my right was Desjardins, the second most strongest magician in the world, and to my left was Zia Rashid, my Faithful lieutenant, who happened to be a Flame elementalist who by accidently was very close to the family of KANE'S, to be more precise, especially attached to a certain Kane siblings, which by chance had the older brother gone missing.

Her face was etched deep in a thought and concern, as if wondering the reasons behind the abduction of a Kane. Whilst to my right Desjardins looked… happy/delighted, he hated the Kane's despite their accomplishments and their higher social rankings. Desjardins actually looked like he could have a Party arranged right this second, with him dancing to the song Good bye Carter Kane, while shaking his body like a spitting cobra.

"… We should look for Carter Kane!" spoke up Zia, to which Desjardins snorted and said, "Yes Ms. Rashid, considering that our scouts and magicians are already on their way to all the cities, villages and dwellings across our country, and considering that no tracking magic could clearly determine the way the Kane travelled." Desjardins emphasized the name KANE with such distress and hate.

"Yes, I do know that Desjardins, however I would like to say that I meant 'WE,' we as in the magicians and warriors gathered in this hall. Honestly, gathering this much powerful magicians in one place, while asking the less powerful magicians to search is a bit absurd in my opinion.'

"… You do not understand. Carter Kane had been kidnapped, possibly DEAD! And the kidnapper's objectives are still not clear, at his point we must focus on mobilizing our forces into the capital city where we would be quick to react to whatever is happening! Also because Carter Kane might be dead we must focus on protecting the other Kane's which includes: Amos and Sadie!"

"Say that again Desjardins! Carter cannot die, he can't DIE! Or is it that you want him to die? Is it? Are you afraid to lose your position or is the fact that Carter is stronger than you troubling you?"

"Say that again Rashid! Remember who saved you from the giant serpent that destroyed your hometown! Who was it? Wasn't it Iskander and I? Then who should you be raising your voices to!"

"My past has nothing to do with the present, as I said We must find Carter right now you S-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted "I do not want us to raise our voices within the Royal Palace, It is true that Carter Kane might be dead… so Zia please relax and reflect on your behavior just now… and Desjardins though you had a point screaming at a little girl, saddened by the loss of her friend is… immature, I expect a lot better from you." Then I looked up at the magicians, who looked interested to the fight between Zia and Desjardins just now, "Meeting is adjourned, Miss Rashid here will personally lead the search party for the missing Kane, whilst the rest of you will enforce the magic protective layer around the Royal Palace… Desjardins will inform all nomes around the world and ask for their support!" I then closed my eyes and sighed deeply, my expression and behavior clearly expressing that I do not wish to be disturbed. Most magicians including Desjardins looked annoyed and frustrated, however they all left without saying anything.

Eventually it was only Zia and I that remained in the hall; I opened my eyes and asked her to speak what is on her mind. To which she replied with a question…

"Umm… Chief Iskander? Exactly when do I leave?"

"… Anytime you feel necessary… if you want you could even leave right now."

"… Then travelling arrangements?"

"A finest Finie horse has been prepared for your travel, which includes everything you need for your journey; First Aid health kit, food, water bag, camping equipments, clothes and even amulets and shabti's have been prepared."

"… Well then Chief Iskander, I must take my leave."

"I hope you success Zia, I really do hope that you success, now go, your boyfriend is waiting!"

To that Zia completely turned red, she stammered and flinched vigorously "… He… he is not my boyfriend! Just… like a… just like an older brother that can't do anything without his younger sister…"

"Which is partially true by the way… Farewell Zia, I hope that you return with our Kane, no let me say that again, Your Kane."

"Chief Iskander!"

Honestly the young lads and their relationships are so fun to tease; I frequently enjoyed watching Zia blushing… which hardly ever happens unless Carter was within the topic subject.

'Sigh' "aah… the love is overflowing between them"

C-A-R-T-E-R

Beaten, laughed at, humiliated, whipped, burnt and spat onto…

I… I felt like crying, my head ached and my body felt like it was torn apart. And the worst feeling of death slowly made his way towards me. Death by dehydration… was what I would call it, being tied to a wooden cross while being completely bare and bleeding, luckily no vultures ever flew towards me, they just gave me a look of sympathy – hell I don't know if vultures even have one – before they flew away… perhaps for a fresher meat, not this battered, bleeding and seemingly rotten meet.

Death by thirst was the worst, the worst horrible punishment a human can think of and put into action, except being completely naked and running throughout the country.

Occasionally soldiers would whip me, or make a bet on how much pain they can inflict on me before I screamed or went insane. Some even used me for a target and threw real, sharp and freaking long dagger at me, which luckily missed by a hair's breadth every time.

Anyway, it was uncomfortable… imagine being naked and everyone in your school looks at you, fully exposed, well the punishment I was going through was equivalent to that. Every once a while passengers, merchants, errand boys, ever passerby citizens would take a quick glimpse of me, smirk and walk away… only to burst out laughing after they thought they were out of my hearing range.

It wasn't a death by thirst anymore; it was more of a death by humiliation.

Hours passed and my limit was nearing, the burning rays of the sun and the boiling heat of the sands were enough to bring me to my limit.

**Don't give up **a seemingly deep, ancient voice talked, along with his voice and a tingle; I felt a steady surge of power settle down within my body.

**Warriors do not give up, especially you! Defeat means death and the word surrender doesn't exist in my dictionary!**

_Who… who are you? Are you within me? Or am I imagining things?_

**I am very much alive, we fought, laughed, slept together, we shared our very own memories and embarrassing moments and I was always there; inside you… so do not give up CARTER KANE!**

…_Carter Kane… is that my name?_

**...**

_Hello? Hello? Hello…_

The seemingly weird conversation with my conscious had to stop, for the man approached, the very same man that I bumped into and treated me like a dog, no… even worse than a dog.

He spoke something in Arabic and the soldiers quickly cut the ropes that binded me to the wooden cross. I limply fell to the floor, my body wet from my blood and sweat. Then the soldiers quickly and harshly wiped the blood and sweat from my body, not caring if I winced from the sudden touch to my bruises and cuts, swells and splinters.

I was then chained and was put into the cage; beside me were dozen other slaves from work, looking tired and battered. I couldn't help but tightly squeeze my eyes in the horror of what was happening.


End file.
